


Tsundere

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s Okakuri Week 2019 [3]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Ahhh I can’t think of any tags sry, F/M, Okakuri Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: In which Kurisu reflects upon why Daru could’ve called her a tsundere, and her relationship with Okabe.





	Tsundere

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh sry it’s so short.

** _Tsun • de • re_ **

** _The term tsundere refers to an outwardly violent character who "runs hot and cold", alternating between two distinct moods: tsuntsun (aloof or irritable) and deredere (lovestruck)._ **

Kurisu stared blankly at her laptop, reading this definition over and over again in her mind. She knew what the term meant generally, of course, but ever since Daru had been constantly calling her this she decided to look it up anyways. 

_ Me? A tsundere?  _ She thought to herself, eyes wandering over each word on her laptop.  _ How am I a tsundere? What did I do? Rather, what does a person have to do in order to be one? _

She shook her head vigorously to drive out these thoughts, ignoring the vertigo that came soon after. She reminded herself this was just one of Daru’s fantasies and nothing more, and she shouldn’t even have to waste her time thinking or worrying over it. 

_ But, what did I do, that could make me this? How did I make myself a tsundere? _

Well, there were countless times she’d called Okabe an idiot, a pervert, the list goes on. But does that alone make her a tsundere. No,  _ it can’t.  _

Now that she thought about it, there have been countless times when Okabe called her a tsundere as well.  _ How tsundere can you be?  _ Okabe asked her that time on the bridge. 

She responded yelling  _ I’m not tsundere!  _ Is screaming things like that in his face what make her tsundere? It couldn’t be that alone either. 

It must be, a combination of everything she does, and everything she says. That must be what makes her tsundere. 

Kurisu sighed lightly, gently shutting her laptop before flopping back onto her bed, her hair spreading out around her once her head hit the soft pillow underneath. 

She stared up at the ceiling for a while, before chuckling to herself lightly. 

_ I just wasted upwards of 20 minutes worrying myself over something as pointless as that,  _ she thought, still smiling to herself. 

_ But it shouldn’t matter. No matter who I am, tsundere or not, Okabe still somehow loves me. That’s what’s important.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx for reading. Plz leave kudos and comment if you like it!


End file.
